The invention relates to an apparatus and to a process for inserting individual piece goods into containers.
EP-A-1,078,855 discloses an apparatus by means of which groups of products, in particular cookies, can be inserted extremely reliably into packaging containers. The apparatus has end-side supporting means which may be adapted in accordance with the length of the group. The apparatus also has first retaining bars, which bear the group of products before the latter, guided by means of second retaining bars, are moved downward and pushed into the container.
Furthermore, WO 01/02250 discloses a packaging apparatus in the case of which the piece goods are brought individually on a conveying belt to an introduction station, where they are introduced in stack form into vertically upright containers. For this purpose, the container is moved downward by the height of one piece-goods article, with the result that the next piece-goods article can drop into the container from the conveyor.
Furthermore, EP-A-1,160,166 discloses an apparatus which is intended for inserting individual piece goods into a container and in the case of which the piece goods are positioned individually into the containers from a conveyor. For this purpose, use is made of picker units, preferably delta robots, which are provided with gripping means. This method of filling the containers gives rise to the problem of it being difficult for the container to be filled completely because the gripping means would take up too much space during the introduction operation. This problem is solved in the prior art by the containers having a specific shape which allows a maximum degree of filling. For example, the containers have an end convexity into which the gripping means can project. However, adaptation of the container shape is not desirable since the shape of the packaging should be as flexible as possible in order to be able to satisfy all marketing and market requirements. In addition, product tolerances and container movements prevent the containers, even those with the adapted shapes, from being filled completely. Furthermore, the piece goods which have already been introduced are often compressed to some extent by the robot, or the other introduction apparatuses, in order to provide sufficient space for the introduction of the final piece goods. If the control means are incorrectly adjusted, however, this results in piece goods which are already located in the container being damaged.
It is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus and a process for inserting individual piece goods into containers which allow the container to be filled completely irrespective of the container shape.
This object is achieved by an apparatus and a process having the features of patent claims 1 and 12, respectively.
The apparatus according to the invention has a first conveyor for feeding individual piece goods and a second conveyor for feeding the containers. At least one picker unit inserts x piece goods individually into a container which could accommodate a total of N piece goods, where N is greater than x. For the purpose of filling the container with the final Nxe2x88x92x piece goods, the invention provides a separate transfer unit, which obtains the corresponding number of piece goods from at least one picker unit and transfers the piece goods into the containers.
It is thus possible to use the quick and flexibly programmable picker units, in particular delta robots, to fill the container virtually completely. The special transfer unit is provided for the final piece goods for each container, said transfer unit pushing these piece goods into the containers, or allowing them to drop therein, and thus not having to reach into the containers itself.
The transfer unit according to the invention has an intermediate storage unit or an intermediate conveying unit, to which the at least one picker unit transfers the piece goods. A pushing means is preferably also provided, this interacting with the intermediate storage or intermediate conveying unit and introducing the piece goods into the constricted amount of space still remaining in the container.
In one embodiment, the intermediate conveying unit moves at least more or less synchronously with the second conveyor which transports the already virtually completely filled containers.
In another embodiment, both the push-in means and the intermediate storage unit are of stationary design.
The apparatus according to the invention allows containers of any desired shape, in particular rectangular containers, to be filled completely. Product tolerances and container movements no longer adversely affect the filling operation. In addition, there is no need for any pressing-down action when the final piece goods are inserted.
Further advantageous embodiments can be gathered from the dependent patent claims.